


Silent Library

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets sick the day the band is supposed to appear on the show, Silent Library.





	Silent Library

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Nothing Personal.

Alex groaned as he woke up from his bunk with a killer headache. Getting sick happened to him more than what he felt was his fair share, which was very frustrating to him, especially when they were on the road. He had just had the flu about two weeks ago, and he was a bit surprised that he was already under the weather again. He knew the best thing to do would be to let his bandmates know so they could try to help him. He wrapped a blanket around himself, then walked out to the front of the bus. The other three were out there, on their phones. Rian looked up when he heard Alex walk in.  
“What’s up with the blanket, dude?” Rian asked, laughing some.  
“I don’t feel too great, I think I’m getting sick,” Alex replied, bursting into a coughing fit.  
“Yeah right, dude. You just had the flu like two weeks ago, there’s no way you’re sick now,” Zack said.  
“I promise I am. I feel so shitty right now,” Alex stated, letting out a sneeze.  
“Stop faking, man. I know you’re only doing this since we go on Silent Library, and you’ve been nervous about the challenges and stuff,” Jack said.  
“Shit, that’s today?” Alex asked, sounding surprised.  
“You knew that, that’s why you’re doing this. We all know that, dude. You should stop the act, because it’s not great,” Zack said, making the three of them laugh.  
“Guys, I’m not faking it, why don’t you all believe me?” Alex asked, feeling a bit hurt.  
“Because we weren’t born yesterday. We have to be ready to go on in an hour. Hopefully, you’ll be over this by then,” Rian replied.  
“You don’t even believe me, Jack?” Alex asked, hoping Jack would get it. Jack was his best friend, and the two of them were the closest out of the band. If Jack didn’t back him up, he knew he’d be screwed.  
“Alex, you were just sick. We’re all a bit nervous to go on Silent Library, but I’m surprised you’re trying this, since you’re usually so determined to do everything,” Jack said, crushing Alex.  
“I’m going to my bed,” Alex stated, walking down the hall. He got in bed and shut his privacy curtain. Tears pricked his eyes, but he did what he could to get rid of them. He always tended to get overemotional when he was under the weather. Once he’d calmed himself, he decided to go on his phone until they got to where the show was being shot. He tried to scroll through Twitter, but the bus moving and the small print made him feel a bit queasy. Deciding this was a bad idea, he grabbed his earbuds, and went to Spotify. He put on his playlist of his favorite songs to try to put himself in a better mood. He ended up staying awake for the whole ride and got up to go to the bathroom when they had about twenty minutes until they were supposed to be ready. On his way to the bathroom, he passed by Jack.  
“What’s up, faker?” Jack asked, laughing at his own joke.  
“I’m not faking, why don’t-“ Alex cut himself off by coughing.  
“That’s actually kind of convincing. Hey, if the band ever breaks up, you should go into acting,” Jack said, walking away. Alex was pissed that his band didn’t believe him but knew that there was nothing he could do at this point to get them to believe him. He walked into the bathroom and started up the shower. The water felt weird on his aching body, but the temperature felt nice. When he was done, he got dressed then looked in the mirror. He didn’t look as bad as he felt, which was probably why his band didn’t believe him. He sighed, then walked to the front lounge.  
“Looks like our faker is ready, let’s go on inside,” Rian said when he saw Alex. Alex rolled his eyes, then the three of them walked off the bus. A slight breeze made Alex start to shiver some, which Jack quickly noticed.  
“Dude, it’s not cold out. Your plan clearly didn’t work, so just give it up,” Jack said, walking ahead of his friend. Alex tried to ignore Jack’s comment as they finished walking.   
They had about five minutes until they had to start. They all sat at the table, and Alex squirmed around a bit before finding a comfortable position. Not much later, the host introduced them and explained the rules of the game. Alex tried to stifle a cough, and his bandmates glared at him, since the point of the show is to be silent. They dealt out the cards, then flipped them on Rian’s count. Unfortunately, Alex got the unlucky card and had to endure the challenge. The host explained the rules, and Alex was supposed to wear flippers and run in a hamster wheel for thirty seconds. He put on the flippers and started walking. Seconds after the clock started, he fell, making his body ache more. He got back up and tried again. Unfortunately, he ended up falling about three more times. Alex knew this day would be a challenge, but he wasn’t expecting it to be like this.  
\----------  
It was officially the third round, and Alex hadn’t gotten picked since the hamster wheel challenge. They dealt out the cards one last time, and Alex got the unlucky card. Alex groaned, then the host explained what he’d have to do. He would have to drink a smoothie of various Thanksgiving foods all blended together. If he were well, that would be unappealing, but the fact he already felt a bit sick to his stomach made it so much worse. A crew member brought out the food and a blender, and Jack made the smoothie. He poured it into a glass and gave it to Alex. He smelled the drink, making him gag. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to drink it and keep it down. He took a small sip, and quickly discovered it was horrible. He tried to finish it and complete the challenge but stopped after a quarter. His face got pale and his eyes widened, confusing his bandmates. Not wanting to get sick on camera, Alex quickly ran off the set, and into the nearest men’s room. Luckily, no one else was in there. He went into the first stall and locked the door. He started to gag instantly. Seconds later, he heard the door open.  
“Alex, are you in here?” Jack asked. He opened his mouth to reply, but that’s when the smoothie hit him. He started getting sick, making Jack cringe.   
“Alex?” Jack asked again, sounding more concerned.  
“Yeah, it’s me,” Alex replied.  
“Can you open the door for me?” Jack asked, leaning against the stall. Alex undid the latch and looked at Jack. Just by looking at him, Jack could see how miserable he was.  
“Oh my god, dude,” Jack said, stunned.  
“I’m not feeling too great,” Alex said in a small voice.  
“This is from more than just the smoothie, isn’t it?” Jack asked, relaxing how horrible he and the other three had been earlier. Alex just nodded in reply.  
“Let’s get you back to the bus so you can get some rest,” Jack decided.  
“Is the show done filming?” Alex asked.  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Let’s just go on,” Jack replied. Jack helped Alex to his feet, then helped him back onto the bus. They went to the back lounge, and Jack made his friend as comfortable as he could. Rian and Zack found them about ten minutes later.  
“Alex, we’re really sorry about earlier,” Rian immediately said.  
“We’re so sorry, dude,” Zack added.  
“It won’t happen again, we promise,” Jack said.  
“It’s okay, guys,” Alex paused to cough some, “I do feel pretty terrible, though. Can we all watch a movie or something? I just want to relax right now,” Alex explained. They all agreed on a cartoon and got set up in the back with Alex. Even though the beginning of the day wasn’t great, Alex was very grateful to be resting now. And, even though they could be ridiculous sometimes, Alex was very grateful for his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had no homework today, so I thought I'd type this up! I wrote this almost two years ago, and decided that if I didn't post it now, I probably never would. I don't love this story, but I decided to share it anyway, because maybe someone on here will! Send in requests if you have them! Lots of love, Liv


End file.
